


The Morning After

by Rougescribe (rougescribe)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Mild Lemon, Mild Smut, Nalu - Freeform, nalulovefest, small prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/pseuds/Rougescribe
Summary: In which the entire Hotel knew what they did last night: oops. NALU M for Mature Minor NSFW





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Nalu Love Fest 2k15 Bonus Prompt: Honeymoon-

_Gasping breath, moans and cries for more echoing in unison._  
She could still taste his fire on her tongue-  _**his heat.** _ _  
And within it: she_ __**burned.**

Waking up that morning was two parts blissful and three parts, 'oh my god why am I so sore?' Her head pounded, probably from three hours of sleep she'd had and every muscle in her body screamed when she moved. That's why she didn't- opting to instead, cover her face with her pillow, blocking out the sunlight that filtered in through the room. She could be a functioning human being later.

"...why are the curtains open?" Lucy whined through the feathery downs, shifting herself to further hide from the morning rays within the thin sheet that covered her. "And where's the comforter?"

Why couldn't she remember what happened last night?

"Yo- Lucy! You awake yet?" Her body stilled: Oh, that's what happened.

' _God you taste so_   _ **good**_ _~ " The heady whisper and brush of teeth along her ear brought shivers down her spine. His tongue followed the dips along her neck and shoulders and with each stroke of his fingers, hidden beneath the fabric of her panties- she cried out. His voice alone drove her cra-_

"Lucy? Can ya' hear me?" The voice called again from the bathroom and she whined- face suddenly burning.

"I can hear you, Natsu." It was pretty hard not to.

If her partner responded, she didn't hear him as the Celestial Wizard was now busy with the memories of the night before flooding through her mind. That had been… quite the way to pass the time. Swallowing thickly, the scenes flashed at the back of her eyelids and suddenly, staying in bed didn't seem such a good idea.

She sat up then, silken sheets slipping down to pool at her waist before the blonde realized her clothes were gone. Squeaking, she drew them up, bunching the fabric in her hands as her eyes quickly surveyed the room for her missing garments.

\- Which so happened to be lying about everywhere. Was that her bra on the lamp?

How did  **that** get there?

So caught up in her thoughts, she barely noticed when the bathroom door opened and out stepped her Dragonslayer Teammate, Natsu. His hair was still unkempt and wilder than usual and his broad chest was displayed out for her to see and drink in. Unabashedly her eyes traveled down the contours of his abdominals before settling on the sharp hip lines that dipped beneath a pair of - she  _snorted_ \- baby dragon boxers. Well, that's romantic. All minor embarrassment was quickly replaced by amusement at her boyfriend of two years. Of course he'd choose to wear those.

"Geez, Lucy- stop being lazy an' get outta bed!" He griped, those his eyes trailed along her body much as hers had done and his lips curved into a lazy smirk that made her head spin. "We gotta job to do, remember?"

Oh yes- job. That one. Her mind was still fuzzy on the details and the thought of having him holding her down to the bed again as his h _ips drilled her relentlessly_ was not helping. Clearing her throat she gave him another once over and sighed. "You're one to talk- you're still in just your underwear!"

"And you're still naked. Care to drop the sheet?"

"NATSU!" Laughing, he ducked, dodging the pillow she'd just thrown at him and soon even her giggles had joined him. It wasn't long after that he tossed the pillow in return, causing a brief pillow fight between the two until the scuffle ended with Lucy's wrists locked between his hands, chest heaving and a devilish smirk splitting his face open as he hovered over her above the bed.

If they were supposed to be getting ready for a job, why did it feel as if he was preparing to eat her alive? More importantly, why wasn't she going to stop him? More memories of the night before came to mind as he loomed, brushing his nose against hers as hot breath fanned her face and lips grazed her own in a butterfly kiss that left her stomach churning into knots.

_Legs hiked up, hips gyrating- bruising against the other, his grunts mingled with her own as he took her. With nails digging into his back and growl reverberating through his throat, she begged for more. '- Natsu, right there, oh god - please more,_ _**please** _ _!'_

"You're thinkin' naughty," His voice reached her ears, drew her to reality as another teasing kiss pressed against her. "- keep smellin' like that and we're not gettin' our job done, I promise you that."

Blushing to the roots of her hair. That always happened when he talked like that- especially with that rough, just woke up tone that scratched along his throat and caressed her like calloused fingers on fevered skin. She moved her fingers through his hair then, twisting the pink locks into her grip hold him in place and grinned deviously at him.

"I somehow think I can live with that today," She whispered before crashing his lips back down to hers. Natsu didn't take much prompting, angling his head immediately to take control and drag his teeth along her bottom lip, strong hands gripping her bare shoulders as he began his slow and steady domination of her lips.

Just as she was about to start retaliating with nails dragging along his scalp, pulling him to the mattress for them to tumble about, the two of them froze as a rather loud knock came from the door.

"Room Service!"

Brown eyes stared into Onyx as Natsu and Lucy both shared the same question:  _We didn't order that, did we?_

With arms wrapped around the other and bodies still frozen, they stayed silent as if their lack of reply would cause the inn employee to go away. Just as they relaxed, exhaling quietly, the knock resounded again.

"Hello? Room Service!"

Releasing Natsu, the blonde glanced over his shoulder and frowned. "Should we keep ignoring her?"

"Nah-" Looking resigned to their fate, the Dragonslayer quickly rose off the bed as he scratched along his waist. "I'll get it."

"Wait, Natsu- that may not be such a good idea-"

Too late. With boxers half off his hips and hair still tousled by her fingers, he answered the door by swinging it wide open, causing Lucy to nearly fall off the bed in her haste to hide her nudity from the woman on the other side.

"Watcha got? We didn't order anything, but if it's breakfast, I'll still take it!"

She could have strangled him! "Natsu- don't tell her that you mo-"

"Actually sir, we were presenting our guests with some small muffins today, but I also came to speak to you about a noise complaint we received from our other Guests about this room last night."

Lucy from, peeking out from under the sheet as she listened to the two at the doorway. Natsu, seeming unperturbed, scratched at his hips again not even noticing the way the staff member eyed him like candy.

"Oh yeah? What kinda noise?"

She almost slapped her hand straight through her face.

"I am not at liberty to use the exact words of our other guests sir, but they did complain of screaming. If it's going to happen again tonight, we may have to ask you to change to a more secluded room."

Oh god. This. This was embarrassing. Was the ENTIRE hotel talking about last night then? Everyone heard her? About to catch on fire, she was so hot from mortification, Lucy moaned quietly and hid her face in her hands. How could this possibly get any worse?

Natsu- rising to her silent challenge, smirked and leaned in close to the woman, sharp teeth glinting, "Well, it's our honeymoon y'know- things kinda just happen that way. You can move us later if you get me more muffins."

What. did. he. just. say?

Stone cold and staring at his back, Lucy tried to glare holes into his skin. No. He didn't. He couldn't have. There is no way he just said that to the poor woman. No. way. in. hell. Apparently, he did however, as the girl's face was as red as Lucy felt and she stammered, losing all form of professional composure.

"O-oh, of course sir, right away: I'll just ah, let my manager know, yeah!"

In the time it took Natsu to shut the door as he laughed loudly, quite proud of himself: The girl was already gone from the hallway and Lucy had already made it halfway across the room: cold fury in her eyes.

"NATSU I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Ah! Lucy- what did I do now, you weirdo!?" Dodging a swipe of her hand and a stellar Lucy kick, he quickly wrapped his arms around her, pinning her own arms in place by her sides as he tried to save his own skin from her embarrassed wrath.

"What do you mean what did you do?!" She asked, struggling against him. "They heard us! Oh god I can't walk outside now! Everyone will know! And you. You did  **NOT**  make it better. Seriously? Asking for more  **MUFFINS**? I know we're pretending to be married on this job, but you didn't have to  **TELL**  her it was our  **HONEYMOON**!"

"Y'mean it's not?" He asked, grin wide. Oh he knew full well it wasn't, but her look of rage was too good to pass up.

"Of course it's not, whatever gave you that idea you crazy, pyro," She was just starting to get on a good rant too, her ire making it impossible to get loose from his arms. Lucy didn't even realize when he'd turn her around to face him. "Now let me go so I can kill you!"

"Nah," He said simply, grin still in place, "I got a better idea"

The rest of her screamed were muffled by his mouth once more: always the best way to shut her up. Not to mention the tastiest. After he'd kissed her hard enough to make her knees weak, breath short and eyes hazy, he pulled back just enough to give her air. The room had grown tense again, but at least Lucy wasn't about to kill him.

"... sometimes you're just hopeless." She whined. He chose to follow that up with another kiss.

"Maybe, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I think we should have a real Honeymoon Next time."

And then things grew so quiet he could hear his heart thudding in his ears as the heat he was so known for slowly began to leave his body. It had been years- it wasn't so bad to give a hint like that now was it? Judging by the blankness of his face however, he supposed it could. Releasing her to step away, bangs now covering his eyes, he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Ah, Lucy- look, what I mean is-"

She placed a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him. A soft smile had replaced her blank stare and a tiny, exasperate hum escaped her as she fell right back into his arms again. Natsu felt as if he'd swallow his heart and choke on it.

"... that.. sounds like a good idea." Her answer made a breath of relief escape him as he beamed brightly. "Only one small problem."

"- eh? What's that?"

"You haven't asked me to Marry you yet." Lucy pointed out.

"Man- that is so lame!"

He knew he forgot **something**.


End file.
